


don't look for my heart, the beasts have eaten it

by Torchicpox



Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [4]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Study, Dark, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchicpox/pseuds/Torchicpox
Summary: Blackgloves hungers for something he knows he couldn't have. He takes.
Relationships: Black Glove/Magda Ellenstein
Series: Helix Waltz Character Study [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	don't look for my heart, the beasts have eaten it

Blackgloves hungers for something he knows he couldn't have. _He takes._

\---

He smiles through his lies and feels nothing, absolutely nothing, over the fact that lives are getting thrown under the proverbial wheels of a carriage as he sips his wine and tilts a girl's lips to his hungry mouth.

Magda breathed a question to his mouth, a plea for a promise and an oath. Blackgloves bared his teeth, said yes, promised her his best effort, and swore on a non-existent honor.

Magda didn't ask, believed blindly, and therein her mistakes lie. The snake had always been in love with Eve, perhaps this is how Sin feels to corrupt something so pure.

\---

Once, they call him by a different name. Now, they call him Blackgloves, Dealer, Master of the Underworld.

_Sometimes, in heated whispers full of fear, they call him the devil._

He has nothing and that is why he can have everything, will have anything he so wishes for.

Perhaps if Blackgloves had been kinder - _could be kinder_ \- things would not end up this way.

This way being Magda, little kitten, trapped underneath his hold and staring with blue eyes fraught with betrayal.

_It's exquisite._

"How could you do this?" She sobbed, even now trying to find reason behind his doings, even now believing the good in him, asking him to prove her wrong.

He smiled, caressed her previously unblemished cheek with the leather of his gloves.

She never did realize how he never touched her directly, how he promised her through a layer of dead skin. If she had touched him as she asked for his promise, perhaps she'd be aware of his cold skin, _the death of his humanity._

"Why not?" He breathed against her lips, a mockery of the time he let her believe that she's extracted a promise out of him.

With fire he didn't expect she still had, Magda spat at his mouth, betrayal now fueling the anger in her gaze. She looked defiant, like how the flicker of fire burns brightest just before their death.

"I hate you."

His cheeks felt stiff from too much smiling, because this is so damn entertaining. "Well, would you look at that," Blackgloves murmured, licking his lips and tasting blood, "someone thought she's the first of something."

With a harsh wrench which brought a fresh bout of tears to her blue eyes. "Listen well, Magda. You're not the first person whose life I have ruined. And neither will you be the last."

_Living in the worst place people could imagine could turn you into the worst version of yourself, but that does not mean a better place would yield better results._

Magda's worst mistake was thinking she could change him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want villain Black Glove


End file.
